Nathaniel Nourom
Nathaniel Nourom (Pronounced: Nay-fan-u-all Nor-rum) is a Vampyre Character created and roleplayed by Nathaniel N (Currently Nathmatics Ingame). Nathaniel was born to Taralani and Felson Nourom as a post-war baby as the 4th age unfurled. Whilst he didn't hold much status in the vampyric society of Morytania, he achieved many merits as a human prior to his transformation into the Vampyre he is today (obviously). Nathaniel is odd in the way that he grew up in a society of vampyres until the mature age of 23, where he was told to flee to the west. to which he did. Morytania did one day reclaim him though when the Salve Barrier was weakened, allowing for Vampyres of various covens (The Varre, Foryx and Vaeyl come to mind) to flood into Varrock (Avarrocka in cannonical time at the battle of Silvarea), which was where Nathaniel resided at the time. (This event took place between 2013 - 2014) It should also be noted that Nathaniel is unofficially the last surviving member of the Nourom Coven. even if the coven does not exist anymore itself. Originally, Nathaniel was roleplayed in "The Nourom Coven" Clan back in 2012, where a year later the clan was subsequently disbanded. Nathaniel was then very much left on various hiatuses (Hiatusi?) which obviously did not contain much importance to Nathaniel's Development. Although, with these unproductive times came with times where he was developed whole-heartedly. It's fully comprehended that I cannot/will not recreate the Nourom by name, if indeed a coven is started up by this character and similar traits indeed do show, the source of said inheritance (IE: Strange hair colouration, Crimson gaze, Hive Pheromone, etc.) are from the character as an individual and from the coven, but no recreation of the Nourom (IE, their 'themes', pheromone, Name, etc) will happen or is intended to happen, even if there might be some similarities. if anyone else attempts to do so, please do desist as the owner prior to it's disbandment wished for the coven to stay dead. Biography Childhood (age 4 - 13) Nathaniel was born alike most children, although in this story he begins as a newborn to his two parents, Taralani Nourom and Felson Nourom in the beginning of the 4th age or the end of the god wars. however, at this time Felson was encapsulated within his own spells to which he could not be disturbed. (quite literally) Nathaniel spent most of his time as a young boy (4 Years Old - 9 Years Old) being nurtured by Taralani, whilst she indeed was busy like most Vampyres, She did a relatively good job to homeschool him and teach him basic magicks, regardless of Vampyres being unable to cast normal magic (which at this time was very basic and primeval). whilst she could not demonstrate, he indeed learnt very well from directions. Midway through his childhood, 7, Taralani proceeded to lead Nathaniel to an unspecified location within Morytania to find where Felson had made his "Tomb". he was made to drink an anti-fire potion just in case something bad happened (To elaborate, the tomb was rigged to ignite those who couldn't answer questions posed by it.). Taralani successfully woke Felson from his slumber. This was the first time Nathaniel had met his father and vice versa. If Taralani was busy, Felson was Taralani multiplied by 100. he never seemed to have any quality time with his dad and subsequently never had an actual father-figure. which in the long run affected his social development and delinquency in his adolescence. the rare occasions Felson was able to interact with Nathaniel would mostly be teaching him light swordplay or magic. rather than proper bonding activities and the such. even so, such interactions were brief as other things would crop up. By the time he was into his double-figures, he started to mingle with more of the 'younger' vyres of the Coven, and effectively was subject to being baby-sitted by Rowan and other members of the coven. This usually was when Taralani had more urgent business to attend to, which gradually increased as he grew. Adolescence (Age 13 - 20) Socially speaking, Nathaniel didn't thrive much. this was simply because of how closed and small the group of people he 'could' actually speak to was. By 'could', I mean "you can't talk to them, they'll have you more white than a cloud" or "Don't speak to these people, They're tricky" and so forth. so mainly he spent time bonding with mother, cousins, and other in/significant members of the Nourom. in some ways, Nathaniel was quite the mummy's boy. Nathaniel however did attend multiple events and balls that various covens hosted. Although it was rare that he would speak to others at dez ballz, he held enough confidence to not be by Taralani's side at all times. at this point he had began to do very well in terms of magic and more scholarly activities. his magical potential proved very, very promising. As I mentioned before, he became a little bit of a delinquent at this age, sometimes he could be found 'dicking' about. either messing about with thing-me-bobs or... dare I say it? being a little bit of a pervert. occasionally sneaking peaks at Omitted's Lace Omitted and frilly Omitted that and rest of this paragraph is omitted because... Who needs to know this anyway? I swear he's not a pervert anymore, honest! Besides this specific vice, he was relatively well behaved around most people, especially at official events, otherwise he'd be relatively lax. Nathaniel began to develop opinions of the small world that formed about him. whilst he understood that, indeed, humankind were simply cows that the vampyres just had to suck their crimson milk out of. he realised it was a necessary evil to survive and support the Vampyre race. you could say he was vain as a human or chose not to acknowledge the injustice. but he realised maybe one day he may have to utilise them. at the later end on the age spectrum of this section he attempted to ally himself to a political power, but he failed, simply because he could not agree on most points that other parties had, nor could he create a party, simply because of his humanity, lack of experience and that his opinions were more 'left' than most, which were indefinitely more right-wing in their approach to politics.. such ideals included treating the citizens of Meiyerditch more humanely, attempting to create extra entertainments for the Vyres and much, much more, which most others would consider trivial. Westbound: Age 23+ This section covers one of the big events in Nathaniel's life, leaving home and subsequently Morytania. Nathaniel was one day inexplicably told to pack provisions and other essentials as he was leaving Morytania. No matter how much he protested he, with some others, they helped to pack his bags and gear him up. he was then, once bags and all were strapped onto him, teleported to the very western part of Morytania, with him and only his mother. a condensed and brief transcript follows: /"You Know you're going to do just fine, Nathan. I know you will."/ /"But Mother..."/ /"You'll do fine in the world. the world is now at its most peaceful, all the gods have been banished for years, and I don't think that they will be returning for a long time, if ever."/ /"I don't want this, though. I'm not ready for this."/ /"It's too dangerous for you to stay here anymore Nathaniel, the omitted have started to make violent advances, and it's time for you to thrive in a society of humans, not Vampyres."/ *There was a brief pause between the two, Nathaniel looking somewhat teary, mostly at thoughts going through his head.* /"Will you be okay...?"/ /"That's not a question to be answered by me... only time will tell"/ *Taralani then approached Nathaniel, and embraced him* /"Farewell, my Child"/ *Taralani then melded away with the shadows, and, for a moment or two Nathaniel considered running back towards Canifis, but suddenly felt compelled to make for what would've been known as Paterdomous later on in time, to which he'd be safe.* *and so he crossed into Paterdomous, feeling suddenly a weigh had been lifted, perhaps Taralani had followed him most of the way to Paterdomous to make sure he was safe, and he was sure the sudden compelling feeling to get to Paterdomous in the first place was the Vampyric ability of suggestion.* Still, he realised that this was what his family all wanted, and there was no going back now, he then followed the road until he met the ruins of Saranthium, and passed that until he met a settlement at the edge of the River Lum. Adulthood He Contributed in many ways to the small settlement known as Avarrocka, doing general labour and using his magic adeptness to defend the settlement (turning steadily into a city) from attacks from things like goblins and others meaning to bring harm to him and Avarrocka. he's subsequently the survivor of many wars, although he never dealt in many of the major ones. Whilst he indeed is an academic, he has little to learn from in the human world, and if anything he publishes and teaches some of his skills to those who wished to learn. although these forms of magic were a mere shadow of todays spellbooks. The time has passed so that Avarrocka is now a city and the conglomeration of Misthalin is a thing. but the day that brings Morytania Yearning for Nathaniel arrives, the Misthalin/Morytania Conflict begins. The Vampyres met him and other thousands of soldiers in Silvarea, where the battle begins. Nathaniel receives only one injury to himself, a scar under his left eye. but is subsequently captured by one of the covens, they recognise his blood and who he is, his hair giving him away. He's then taken as a POW (in a sense) but treated as well (if not better) than a new juvenile. he's turned in the name of the Vaeyl, and he spends all the years between the beginning of his juvenile stage to the beginning of the Vyre stage being mentored under Aerona, a master of shadow magic. Regardless of the time he spent with the Vaeyl, he never formed any emotional attachments to them, if anything, he despised them simply because he had only began to really enjoy his life in human society. Time passes extremely fast, as most eventful things would include maybe the occasional ball and conflict with another coven, but he never felt truely at home. he needed his blood, HIS blood. He sought at one of the surviving members of the Nourom, which due to this being semi-IC and, at worst, being controversial. but he receives the blood of his actual coven, and is relieved. Present Day The present day brings a lot for Nathaniel, whilst a few hundred years prior he spent being a hermit in his old, abandoned family home (at which he the last letter Taralani wrote before disappearing from Gielinor with Felson) he interacts with various Vampyres, some being the Semi-Public Foryx Coven, Fiore, Dymus, and soon (hopefully) a lot more. He currently still resides within this house, located outside of Meiyerditch. He's currently quite interested in studying the plant life within Morytania, attempting to understand plants like Beliose Knot and so forth. /TO BE CONTINUED/ Appearance Facial Besides the fact that Nathaniel is indeed a Vampyre and most of the time cannot perfectly mimic what he used to look like. for a good few thousand years old, he has a relatively sleek face with soft eyes that have warm, crimson red iris. His cheeks are not very evident and his chin is sharp, whilst his eyes, eyebrows, mouth and nose are what one would consider delicate and fine, maybe even handsome. some others may even say, when the expression is right, that it could be a stylish face that's very casual and amused. besides the obvious facial scarring under his left eye. His hair is also relatively long, although sometimes is trimmed to not be as long, but always has a blood-red colouration. this also goes for his beard hair. Bodily Again, for a stereotypical Vampyre his stature is relatively good, he feeds regularly and thusly is not underweight or malnourished. his time fighting for Avarrocka and the labour in his past life tones his muscles somewhat, although it is nothing major, he did do work, just not enough to become a hulking mass. he has no other physical scarring beyond his face, but he reaches a decent height of 6'1. Clothing Most Vampyres will don expensive and flashy outfits that usually fits with their role in the hierarchy, and as such Nathaniel will follow this trend. He has two different outfits, one for if he wants to appear inconspicuous to anyone whom is not a Vampyre. and another which is so blatant it almost hurts. The First outfit simply covers the majority of his body and is actually very good for combat, the chest part of this outfit connects to the bottoms which are robe-like in nature but contain various plates of steel concealed in the sewing of it, and this metal does not weigh him down due to the strength that Vampyres display. the fabric is also relatively thick that allows for those wearing the garment to explore most of Morytania with relative ease by foot, even at night time and in the later seasons when it would be more colder. it's also thick in the sense that it would lessen a sword blow. this outfit, along with bracers along the forearm and lower legs also has a cap which matches this outfit, the cap can easily be tilted downwards, easily concealing his face, and if that doesn't work, the small gorget that covers his lower face can aid in this. Nathaniel could, even in a humanoid Vyre form without any attempt to disguise his actual form could wear this and go fairly unidentified by most creatures. although Vyres can see straight through this as they have the innate ability to detect other Vampyres in proximity to them. Personality He, alike his mother, can be very kind to people who he believes deserves such treatment. but otherwise he will be relatively neutral and maybe even keep you at a relative distance, whether this is because he dislikes you or doesn't trust you isn't clear, but if you have no success of seeing a more personal side to him within a few months or a decent amount of conversations, you should just keep it to business or important matters. When you get on his more intimate side he will be more willing to offer you his kindness, and will generally open up to you, making casual jokes or discussing less serious matters. As for those who oppose him/are quite lower in the hierarchy, he will have a calm attitude like his neutral mood, although he will be more quick to point out mistakes and generally be critical. Abilities Magical Shadow Magicks • Nathaniel has been mentored in the way of mastering shadows, manipulating them into solid objects and at a stretch, even silhouette versions of people nearby. ◦ Thusly, Nathaniel has created "Umbra Specteris", a sword he completely manipulates from shadows. Although he usually only uses this for show. ◦ This sword also acts as a conduit for projectile Shadow magic, one of his signature 'moves' being his "Dark Thrust", simply, when he performs a lunge with sword in hand, it can cast a spear-like conglomeration of shadows to fire directly at where it was lunged. Mental Please note: Nathaniel Nourom follows the same Vampyre Prediction Theory that the Vampyre Lothorian Foryx abides by. all credit for the next few paragraphs and bullet points go to Lothorian Foryx. "Motion Prediction'':' Many role-players have different theories on the method vyre vampyres use to predict motion. Lothorian's own motion reflex matches that of an average vampyre his age, being very advanced with a wide range for prediction. This character abides by the following theory: *Picture a radius of light ten feet in proximity emitting from every available place on the vampyre, trapping it in a sphere in which every point is that same distance away and the vyre is in the dead center. Now, when a physical object enters this sphere while in motion, the vampyre will sense its movement through the element through which it is traveling (air, water, etc). This is considered an inate reflex that can be honed and trained. *In the case of the Ivandis flail, the reason (by this theory) that the vyre was unable to predict the motion was due to the nature of a flail itself; they cannot be aimed, and therefore are extremely hard to predict. Consider the vyre's prediction time hazed, and compare it to a human trying to see a blade coming at them through dense fog. Blisterwood holds similar affects, presumably nearly invisible to a vampyre's prediction entirely. *While looking at the fight between Vanescula and Ranis, it is deduced that when a fight occurs between vyres, this ability is canceled out entirely. This being said, a fully developed vampyre could swing a stick at another vyre whose back is turned, and the latter would have no way of knowing the stick was coming simply because the object was wielded by another vampyre. *A short summary: a fully developed vampyre can predict motion within a certain radius around it, unless the physical object attacking the vyre is ('1') a flail, ('2') blisterwood, or ('3') wielded by another vampyre (vyre). Blisterwood, however, is considered taboo in Morytanian role-play, which is why it's crossed out above." Racial • Alike all Vampyres, Nathaniel possesses all of the traits that a Fully-fledged vyre would have. you can find a basis of what these abilities are Here Trivia Touch on details, usually fun facts or quirks, about your character that may not really fit in anywhere else. Most editors compose this as a bulletted list. You might include... *Whilst Nathaniel indeed uses abilities and wield swords, he actually prefers to use magic since he's more adept at it (hence why he uses Umbra Specteris as a catalyst for Shadow magicks.) *Nathaniel Enjoys a good Spiced Bloodwine, usually of different exotic flavours. *His Favourite Bloodwine is spiced with Kharidian Spices. *Nathaniel, whilst he does not currently have any sway in the political world of Morytania, he is currently attempting to form a coven ('''NOT the Nourom). "Why is it that life provides so many tempting, addictive treats that lull us into a sense of pure bliss, but really they're killing us slowly and depriving us of our bodily and mental functions?" As Nathaniel Said, trying his first narcotic. *Whilst he may be a slight fool for the more seductive woman, he can usually understand if he's being manipulated that way, and if he does, will attempt to counter in some way. *The sky is the limit, really. Quite literally if you're a Vampyre. *Nathaniel possesses his fathers old sword, dubbed "Bloodrage" Sources Kudos to the creator of the Example Character, really helped to structure my page, thanks! I'd also like to than External Links Category:Guides Category:Characters Category:Roleplay Basics